Feliz cumpleaños Rojo
by Azul-ewe
Summary: BluexRed


**Cumpleaños de Rojo :3 **

**Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece.**

**Rosalinda no me pertenece, pertenece al fic el secuestrador de Ninchi Sushari uvu**

* * *

El sol alumbraba toda la zona de hyrule, dejaba entrar su brillo por las ventanas para que los elfos de una buena vez se levantaran pero no. Los Link se hallaban hechados aun en la cama a ecepcion del Link Azul, el estaba sentado en el patio trasero molestando a las hormigas con un pequeño palo de madera. Se levanto de su asiento y se encaminó a adentro de su casa -estos idiotas, ¿Cuando planearan levantarse?- agarro un diminuto vaso de agua y se dirigio a la habitación, le tiró agua ensima, primero, a Verde.

-oye que te pasa!?- decia el lider del grupo con voz de zombie, quedando sentado en la cama - que no vez que estoy resfriado?- molesto se volvio a acostar en la cama- dejame dormir- se cubrío toda la cara con la sábana

-de acuerdo, señor molestoso- cerró la puerta de la habitación de Verde y se dirigio a la de Vio con el vaso de agua.

-ya estoy despierto, no hace falta, Azul- el calmado interrumpio la acción del link agresivo pero sin embargo le tiró el agua- TE DIJE QUE ESTOY DESPIERTO- todo despeinado de entre sabanas

salio el Link que conservaba la calma. Rio travieso y salio de la habitación, siguiente paso se dirigio a la habitación del Link mas adorable, pero el a abrir la puerta, solo recibio un abrazo de aquel Link. -hola azul!- sonreía el pequeño mientras le mostraba unas adorables sonrisas.

-pff hola-

-sabes qué día es hoy?- los abrazos de Rojo comenzaron a ser mas fuertes y mas aficciantes. -si, ... Hoy... Es... Sabado... De... Diciembr..- decia el rubio azul quedandose sin aifre pero los abrazos de rojo fueron mas calmados despues de escucharle la voz. -lo se, pero aparte- lo miro un tanto confuso pero aun asi tenía su sonrisa en su rostro. -hm? No se- anadio levantando sus brazos en seña que no sabía. La sonrisa del elfo adorable desaparecio, formando una mueca de tristeza, le dio un suave golpe al Link Azul -ERES UN IDIOTA- se fue corriendo de la habitación en pijamas, se fue directo al bano entre llantos.

-que hice?- el rubio se rascaba la nuca mientras estaba confuso.

-si que eres un idiota- aparecio detrás de el el calmado-cómo puede ser que te hallas olvidado del cumpleaños de Rojo?- el Link se encaminaba hacia el baño- Rojo! Sal rápido- decia el rubio golpeando la puerta de aquél lugar.

-ha cierto! El cumpleaños de Rojo, lo olvidé completamente- estando nervioso comenzo a morderse las uñas mientras se ideaba algun regalo.

El elfo salio del baño y sonrio al Link calmado. -feliz cumpleaños Rojo- le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza- ahora te llevare a un lugar para que te diviertas- le sonrio calmado.

-sii- sonrio -espera ire a vestirme- miró al grunon con furia y fue a su habitación dandole un portazo en la cara.

-quién diria que el siendo tan adorable y tierno, cuado se enoja es un demonio?- se cruzó de brazos el enojon mirando al apacible

El lider salio de su habitación y se dirigio hacia Azul Link y le dio un sape en la cabeza-idiota- siguio caminando hasta toparse con Vio-te ibas a ir con Rojo olvidando que también es mi regalo- decia entre resfrío.

-ups, lo olvide- sonrió sereno Vio.

-yo no puedo participar?- se acerco Azul a ellos dos.

-me temo que deberas hacer tus planes Azul, esto solamente lo hemos planeado Verde y yo- decia el calmado un poco enojado cruzandose de brazos.

-vale, de acuerdo- se alejo de ellos y se fue a su habitación..

-ya estoy listo- salio de la habitación Rojo, con su tunica corriendo a abrazar a los Link.

-feliz cumpleaños Rojo- sonrió Verde mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-gracias chicos- sonreía mientras tanto- ya podemos ir- Los dos link mayores asintieron y salieron de la casa junto del pequeño dejando al irresponsable en casa.

-que le puedo hacer? Algo rapido- se mordia los labios por la desesperación de no tener ocurrencia- ... Un peluche!- hizo "tic" con sus dedos- me temo que no tengo rupias...- volvió a morderse los labios pero en eso volvió a sentir la puerta, donde el se asomo a ver.

-genial! Ahora que hago?- preguntaba Rojo entre pucheros, su ropa estaba llena de barro mojado.

-y el resto de tu ropa?- pregunto el lider de los Link.

-la puse a lavar, y aun no se ha secado!-

-usa la mia- sonrió algo nervioso el Link violeta.

-noo, me queda grande la de todos ustedes- cada vez hacia mas pucheros.

-hmm... Tu pijama?- sonreía confuso Verde.

-noo-

-veamos que ropa tiene nuestra madre, aun que no se- el Link violeta tomo de las manos a Link Rojo y se dirigieron a la habitación de los padres.

Azul quería largar una pequeña risa por que era algo que no podia evitar en ese momento -si hubiera ido yo eso no hubiera pasado- sonrió entre pequeñas risas.

Rojo salio de la habitación, tenia un vestido largo debajo de un corsette, y un paño en la cabeza, todo de un color rosado, le quedaba grande, pero le lucía bien-mm es lo que hay- sonrio Rojo.

-si, cualquier cosa, es el cumpleaños de Rosalinda- sonrió Vio, acariciando la cabeza del menor- vamos si no se nos hara tarde- abrio la puerta mostrando a fuera de la casa, salieron y cerraron la puerta con brutalidad.

Azul quedo con la boca abierta, se veía realmente, bello- Rosalinda..- murmuro- rosalinda..- y murmuro unas cuantas veces mas- mi pequeña Rosalinda...- sonrió victorioso y entro a su habitación.

Mientras que Rojo y los dos Link ~

-Rojo por qué vistes asi?- pregunto la sombra mirando el corsette de Rojo -larga historia- sonrió nervioso.

-oye, Vio, no crees que hemos hecho mal al decirle a Azul que no venga?- llamó Verde a escondidas, susurrandole en el oido.

Vio dio unas miradas a Rojo y luego miró a Verde- si... Se nota su ausencia...-mascullo Vio- oigan chicos, ya regreso, tengo ganas de ir al baño-se levanto de su asiento y se fue solo a su casa. entró y llamó un par de veces -Azul!- llamaba elvioleta pero no obtenia respuesta.- AZUL- volvió a llamar pero pensó, que se quedo dormido, entonces entró a la habitación pero no estaba- hm? Donde se habra ido-salio de la habitación y de la casa, y volvió a encaminarse donde los demas estaban.

-y Azul?- pregunto el lider entre susurros.

-no estaba!- contesto el Link Violeta.

-quien no estaba? Pregunto el brujo Vaati tomando de su vaso de agua.

-nadie Vaati jeje-sonrio nervioso Vio.

-... Ire a despejar mi mente un rato al lago- sonrio Rojo-tal vez me calme un poco- se levanto de su asiento- pero ire solo- se dirigio a un camino de arboles, que escondido habia un lago. Se sento en la orilla, tirando unas piedras al lago largando suspiros de vez en cuando.

-que haces aqui?- pregunto Azul saliendo de unos arboles.

-azul? qué haces tu aqui?- se levanto asustado pero despues suspiro calmado.

-vengo a darte tu regalo Rosalinda- sonrio, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña radio, presiono un botón y una canción empezó a sonar.

-mm?- las manos de azul recorrieron la cintura de rojo mientras las manos de rojo el cuello de azul.

-mi pequeña Rosalinda.  
ésta cancion que yo hago ahora es para mi hermosa princesita  
Mi pequeña rosalinda  
Esta canción que yo hago ahora es para mi linda princesa.  
Mi pequeña Rosalinda.  
Te hago esta cancion al ritmo que se que escucharias.  
Mi pequeña Rosalinda  
Los juegos no me hacen tan feliz, tu me hacer sonreir.  
Tu me haces sentir como un chico especial.  
Tu eres quien me hace sonreir casi todos los dias.  
Tu me haces sentir como un chico especial.  
Tu eres quien me hace sonreir casi todos los dias.  
Ahora sigue mi ritmo de canción.  
Hazme ese favor amor.  
Con ésta canción yo te declaro.  
En pocas palabras mi confesion.  
Ahora sigue mi ritmo de canción.  
Hazme ese favor amor.  
Con esta canción yo te declaro.  
En pocas palabras mi confesion.  
Toma mi mano.  
En ella esta mi corazón.  
Cuidala como si fuera oro.  
Toma mi corazón.  
Yo te regalo mi amor.  
también te doy esta confesion.  
Te doy lo que yo soy.  
Formemos un futuro tu y yo.  
Toma mi corazón.  
Rosalinda mi amor.  
No me sueltes la mano.  
Aun sigue esta canción.  
Rosalinda mi amor.  
Cuida mi corazón.  
Pero por favor cariño.  
Almenos dime te amo.  
Mira Rosalinda bailemos lo que es esta hermosa cancion.  
Un paso para atras adelante izquierda y derecha no te caeras.  
Yo te sujeto de la cintura y te tiro lentamente hacia atrás.  
Mientras tu de mi cuello no planearas tus manos liberar.  
Rosalinda dime te gusto?  
Te llevo amando desde un largo tiempo, se que tu a mi por tu manera de actuar.  
Pero, conmigo nunca mas te vuelvas a enojar por que mi mundo caera, sujetate fuerte.  
Un paseo alrededor de la luna te voy a dar.  
Acuerdate es que nunca olvidaras.  
Te hare sentir lo que tu siempre querras.  
Yo soy aquel principe que te debe ir a buscar.  
Lo admito, soy demasiado terco y enojon.  
Pero si debo darte una confesion.  
Sere muy caballeroso en una relación.  
Rosalinda mi amor.  
Perdoname por todo.  
Ya sabes soy bastante grunon.  
Ahora dame tu corazón.  
que yo te quiero mostrar mi amor.  
Rosalinda mi amor.  
Perdoname por todo.  
Ya sabes soy bastante grunon.  
Ahora dame tu corazón.  
Que yo te quiero mostrar mi amor. P  
or favor escucha y presta atención.  
Rosalinda, Rojo yo a ti te amo.

Los ojitos zafiros de Rojo comenzaron a brillar, y un abrazo aficciante como antes le volvió a dar a Azul, diciendo una y otra vez -te amo-

Fin

* * *

**Música de parte de fic: watch?v=xeQbLmDigZg**

**empieza recíen en el segundo 00:20**

**:3 espero les haya gustado :0 **


End file.
